Goodbye Seattle Hello Africa
by Linaheartcalzona
Summary: Arizona dumped Callie at the airport before leaving for Africa. What will Callie do about it?


**Goodbye Seattle. Hello Africa.**

**Pairing: Callie/Arizona**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Callie gets dumped by Arizona at the airport. Arizona wants to go to Africa alone. But Callie is not ready to lose Arizona yet.

**This is a fanfiction about how I think that 7x07 should've ended. **

**It's written from Callie's Pov.**

I just stood there. Watching my girlfriend say that she wanted to go to Africa, without me. She just said "You take care of yourself" and walked away… It felt like she just didn't care about our relationship at all. My eyes started to get filled with tears. "No… No!" My girl turned around and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Please. Please! I can…we can, we can do this, we can figure this out!" I cried.

"You stay here, and be happy. And I go there, and be happy". Her eyes got filled with tears. And I felt how my own sadness overwhelmed me. And for a second I felt SO mad. How could she do this? After everything we've been thru these past few months.

"If you get on that plane. If you go without me, we are done! Do you hear me? We are over!" I yelled.

My perky, hot blonde girlfriend looked me in the eyes; "We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other… we are already over!" she said and turned around. I saw her walk away. How she got smaller and disappeared in the crowd of people. I couldn't believe it. "What did just happen?" I thought. "Did we just break up? Did I just get dumped at an airport?" The tears were falling down my cheeks by now. I was shaking. I couldn't stop crying. I heard the woman in speaker saying that it was the last boarding call for the plane to Malawi. I grabbed my suitcase and started running. I was running so fast I could barely breathe. I'm a good runner. But not today. Not when I was sobbing so much I could barely breathe while being still.

I saw a man who was about to close the door to the jet bridge, "Wait! Wait for me!" I screamed. He turned around and looked at me, and smiled. "May I see your boarding pass?" I gave it to him and smiled. I was out of breathe. He smiled at me again "Your lucky day! Have a nice flight!", "Lucky day my ass!" I thought, I gave him a big fake smile and walked thru the door.

I got on the plane and got showed by a short redhead hostess to my seat. I thru the narrow aisle. And then I saw her. My girl. Or my ex-girl. She was sitting there by the window. She held her hands in her face and was shaking. She was crying. It felt like someone just stabbed my in the chest with a knife. I hate to see her cry. Even if it was her to blame this time. I walked towards her. I stopped by the side of my seat, "Is this seat taken?" I said. She jumped a little and I saw how scared she got. She looked at me. She looked chocked. She had mascara all over her face. "She's so beautiful" I thought. "No! I'm mad at her!"I sat down and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she said. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to just walk away. We are in a relationship. You will have to talk to me before you say it's over. I fought so hard to make this work. And I know I wasn't honest with you, I should have told you how I felt about this. And I'm sorry for that. However, I was the one ignoring my own feelings to be with the woman I Love. And the minute it gets hard, you run. And I'm sick of your running. So that's why I'm running with you. We are running together. So now we got about 18 hours to figure this out. I'm not leaving. And I'll keep follow you wherever you go. Because I want this to work. I want to be with you" I said. I looked at Arizona, and she looked at me. I saw how her eyes started to get filled with tears. She started to smile and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I don't know what got into me! Of course I want you with me. I Love you!" We both started to cry. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and then I kissed her. I had missed those lips, even if we only we're apart for a few minutes, it felt like a lifetime.

She smiled at me. I've missed those dimples. Then I thought of something, and looked in to her eyes and tried to look as serious as possible. She raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"You know that you owe me big time right? Since you know…you broke up with me". She looked chocked. "Okay… what did you have in mind?" she said with a bit of confusion "Well, all you really have to do is to smile. Cos' I've missed your smile and your dimples" I said. Her chocked face started to smile. She kissed me again and took my hand. Now everything felt right again. Even If I know that we'll have a lot to talk about when we arrive to Africa. I still believe that this is just the beginning of something great. Three years in Africa with my girls. Saving tiny humans. How great is that?

"Calliope, I love you" Arizona said. "I Love you to Az!"


End file.
